Hetalia: Hiroshima (One-Shot)
by WolfShadowNinjaOfAwesomeness
Summary: Just a feels-y one-shot on the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Read if you want to cry because I did writing this. Rated T.


**A/N:** **Hey! It's me, Wolf Shadow. I know it's been a while, and I won't be continuing my Levi x Petra fanfic, but I will be writing a new one that's a lot better than the other one! Anyways, here's a Hetalia fanfic that I have written forever ago but never posted it, so here ya go!**

* * *

It began as a normal day in 1945...

August 7, 1945 to be precise. It's in the middle of WWII, close to the end even. Most of the nations already surrendered, of the Axis Powers Italy surrendered of course, and eventually Germany surrendered as well. But Japan still wouldn't give up. He wanted to be the strongest nation there was, he wanted to support the Axis Powers even though the other two already gave up. He woke up early, put on his military suit and went straight to his paperwork. He did paperwork for most of the morning, mostly about the war and the costs of warfare and the plans they would be doing next. After a few hours he took a break.

That's when it happened.

It started out with a loud bang. It rang in Japan's ears, nearly making him deaf. When the ringing passed he had the feeling that someone trespassed into his country.

But _who_?

He looked out the window but saw nothing. Whatever was happening, it wasn't here. He started to worry. Then it happened again, the same loud _BANG_ in his ears that occurred only moments ago. After that second earsplitting noise passed, he started to get a headache. "What was that? It sounded like...a bomb..." he thought. Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his side. He cried out and fell to the floor on his side. Then more sharp pains coursed through his entire body. But on his side and shoulder and a few other parts of his body, including one side of his face, felt like his skin was burning.

And unfortunately, that's what was happening.

"N-no...not just regular bombs..." he muttered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to block out the pain. He heard screaming, but it wasn't coming from outside. Then he knew.

Someone bombed Hiroshima! But _who_?!

He laid on the floor, bleeding and burning for what seemed like hours. But eventually someone kicked down the door. It was just a silhouette at first to Japan, and his vision was blurry. But when the figure got closer to him he recognized the jacket, and the reflection of the glasses and the little hair sticking up. He knew exactly who it was. _America._

America looked down at him coldly, making Japan shudder. He didn't like the glare, America wasn't the type of person who would glare that coldly at others, he was always the cheerful and annoying one that always talked. But now he's completely different. America knelt down beside Japan and watched him for a little bit. Japan tried to sit up but failed, and could barely speak but he eventually muttered out, "A-America-san...w-why?"

America stood up. "I had to. You wouldn't surrender so we have to make you. Your two precious cities are now in ruins, with no survivors. Give up now or we'll bomb another one."

"T-two..?" Japan didn't recall another city being bombed. Then another wave of pain shot, and he heard more screaming, worse than the first. It was...Nagasaki.

Japan's eyes glazed over, now he couldn't risk them taking away another one of his cities or he'll end up dead along with them. But he couldn't just give up, he had to fight! He sat up a little and unsheathed his katana, only to have America kick it out of his hand and step on his wrist to keep him from grabbing it again. He also held onto his other wrist so he couldn't fight, and he leaned into his face.

"Let me repeat that. Surrender now, or we bomb another city. You pick."

Japan didn't want to think about it, but he knew he only had one choice.

"...I surrender" he muttered.

"Sorry? Couldn't hear that," said America, stepping on his wrist harder.

"I-I surrender!" Japan yelled the loudest his hoarse throat would let him. America got off of Japan and started to walk out to his troops. As he left he said, "I'm sorry it had to come to this. If you would've surrendered earlier I wouldn't have had to do this, but you left me and the Allies no choice. I used atomic bombs. It's not my fault you lost your cities, it's your own fault."

As he left a piece of paper floated down onto the floor next to Japan. He was nearly about to pass out, but he could tell that it was the peace treaty.

The screaming had stopped a while back but it still echoed in Japan's mind. The screams of innocent people, being killed for no reason, only because he was so blinded by pride and wouldn't surrender. Japan's eyes filled up with water and a single tear fell down his face and onto the peace treaty.

He had failed.

* * *

 **A/N:** **why did I write this *cries* I wanna give Japan a hug! Anyways, I hope you liked this, and I will be posting a Karkat x Reader for my fellow Homestuck fans, I have already written it but I'm not sure when I'll be posting it. Probably soon because school's almost over! Anyways, see ya next time! (Hetalia does not belong to me, I only wrote the feelsy story...) Rate, Review, and Follow only if you want to, I don't mind if you don't but I would really appreciate it :)**


End file.
